Once Just Ordinary
by Meriah
Summary: A wild Caterpie reflects on why he will likely never be captured -- because he is weak, common, and unappealing to the eyes. Rather crappy, but I was bored.


**Meriah's note: **There's countless caterpillars in my yard. And slugs. And deer. And turkeys. And coyotes. And a pair of doves waiting to be slaughtered by my older cat. But more caterpillars than anything. They especially love to fall in my hair when I'm sitting under the massive maple tree.

They're as common as Caterpies.

Thus, this story.

* * *

Twilight fell fast over the forest, veiling the trees in forbidding blackness. Beneath them, numerous Pokémon - some young, others seemingly ancient as time itself - scattered to their abodes. For us, the common ones, this was the hour in which danger lurked with its cruel snarl.

Come morning it would be safer, yet not a haven. My life was anything but generous, and my defenses a joke to a hungry Pidgeotto. However, this was the destiny of my species; the majority of my kind never find the solace of a trainer.

I am a Caterpie. I lack the grace of a Rapidash, the stealth of a Persian, the raw power of an Onix, or legends like the gods. We were never revered, nor even regarded as meaningful. To some Pokémon, we are at the depths of the food chain. To humans, we are ordinary, pathetic, and ugly.

Earlier, when the sun was high, I watched you from afar. Clearly you were a rookie trainer, because the only Pokéball your belt harbored the Charmander you consider so precious. As your Pokémon nibbled on a berry, a tender smile danced across your lips. He was delighted by your action in ensuing he was fed, and you were correct in guessing his fondness for sweets.

You two were as a trainer and their Pokémon should be - partners facing the challenges of unfamiliarity, yet fierce with determination. Together will you become successful by relying on the other. This is the sacred bond tethered between mankind and nature; the relationship wild Pokémon yearn.

As always, I was hopeful. Maybe today would sprout a new chapter in my venture through life. Would I finally be challenged? Would my desire to become part of the human-Pokémon link be granted? Oh, how excited I was! Yes, today would be revolutionary -- my time to shine!

I rustled through the grass, ready to expose myself, the anticipation of capture surging through me. You were meant to be my trainer, I felt, and I looked forward to my future on your team.

"Did you hear that, Blaze?" You speak.

The Charmander turned his eyes to yours, awaiting your next sentence.

"I think I heard a wild Pokémon! It's in the grass over there!" Your hand signaled in my direction.

I was ready.

Preparing a thread by String Shot, I knew a battle was seconds from occurring. This was the chance to showcase my abilities as limited as they were.

I could detect your potential to become an amazing trainer. You were not like the person from the day before, who adorned a Bulbasaur with a pink now to match the one in her hair. "Oh, Flora, get away from that disgusting bug!" She cried. The grass-elemental quickly retired to her side, as if my mere gaze reaped with venom.

But you… you appeared to see beyond the latest fashions. You seemed passionate in the art of teamwork. Indeed, you would bless me with the recognition I longed for. And I was impressed by your temptation to battle even in the darkness.

Then your Charmander broke through the grass as you galloped closely behind. You almost stumbled over a rock due to anticipation.

"Blaze, are you ready for your first battle? I bet it's a Rattata!"

As you entered my premises, a Pokéball was already clutched in your hand, highlighting your eagerness. Then…

You blinked, your mouth parted, and your arm fell as if it lost hold of the capture device.

I was not what you expected. Not a pitiful but cute Pidgey, not a clever Rattata, not even an volatile Spearow. I was a weak, common creature unappealing to gaze upon. I was a Caterpie.

Your heart sank; disappointment engraved across your face.

Obviously, I was the last monster on your list of training. I was unwanted.

"Blaze…" you spattered. "Don't even bother. It's just a Caterpie. A stupid, pointless bug."

The fire-type looked at me to you, confused. Studying his gesture, it was apparent he thought all Pokémon were meant to be captured. All Pokémon were connected by a universal truth: The wish to nurse a partnership with a trainer. It was the celebrated bond described throughout all generations.

A somber expression was cast from the Charmander. He wanted to convince you that perhaps I do have worth, but was in a bind: He feared disagreement.

And then his concern was engulfed by indifference. Not malice, not actual apathy, but icy neutrality. It was his way of saying, "Sorry, nothing I can do about it. See it from my angle."

He returned to your left. Just as fleetingly as you appeared, you departed.

That always happens.

Constantly.

And every time, I delude myself with false hope that my dream will be fulfilled.

I have become conditioned to this outcome, not allowing the event to affect me.

The following afternoon, under the verdant canopy of the forest, you returned. Somehow you recognized me from the countless Caterpies in this area.

"I let my bias rule me…" comes out in an airy whisper. "Let's battle."

* * *

A rather random fic, I know. Come out crappy too, but oh well. I was bored anyway.

Nothing else to say.


End file.
